


Oops

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: He hoped the pack liked their chicken spicy!Prequel toPack Mom
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for Sterek drabbles: September 6/19: _chew, pepper, nut_

_Two hours earlier…_

Stiles did the grocery shopping for the pack. Of course nobody helped. He was the only one nutty enough to get stuck doing it. He just hoped Derek didn’t see him as pack mom as that’d be embarrassing.

He prepared the chicken for dinner following his mother’s recipe. It looked perfect. He couldn’t wait to put it in the oven already, all the prepping having taken an hour. He just needed to add the pepper.

Chewing off the corner of the bag it accidentally all spilled inside the chicken. He hoped the pack liked their chicken spicy!


End file.
